Such a component-securing device in which a tongue piece and a securing member having a claw are provided so as to oppose each other on one diameter of an annular clip, a bridging member having a middle part connected to the extremity of the securing member is provided on another diameter orthogonal to said one diameter, and the clip is secured to a joining pin by inserting the joining pin into a space between the securing member and the tongue piece and engaging the claw of the securing member therewith is known from Patent Document 1 below.
With regard to this component-securing device, when the dip is separated from the joining pin, opposite end parts on said other diameter of the clip are pinched with the fingers and pushed in a direction in which they approach each other to thus make the bridging member flex into an arc shape, and the securing member connected to the middle part of the bridging member is moved in a direction in which engagement with the joining pin is released.